redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Corroe/the shadow hunter
Prologue Fangis the Devourer was the most feared beast in the Land of Ice and Snow, tall as a badger and vicious and cruel as the devil himself. He used a massive Claymore/Broadsword crossbreed named backbitter. He was known for the fact that he would devourer his enemy's, thus his title. He wandered the land, conquering any group of good beasts he came across. That was why he came to attack the otters of Holt stormrunner. “Slaughter them!” the wolverine http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wolverines roared. “And get Obsidian the swift; we can’t let him reach the rest of the otters! If he reaches the rest, they’ll rally behind him and then were all dead!” True to his word, Fangis’s troops were vastly out skilled by the otter’s of Holt stormrunner. The only reason they had survived up to this point was because the vastly outnumbered sea otter’s leader was cut off from the main group. Fangis cursed, as three more of his men were cut down by the relentless slashes and stabes of Obsidian. Obsidian. That otter was the source of all Fangis's trouble in that world. He was a head taller than any other otter in Holt. His fur was as black as the volcanic glass he was named after, his eyes as blue as ice. The most surprising thing about him was his sword, however. It was a hybrid cutlass, with a straight thin blade. It was sharp, what Obsidian called “katana stile forged” which meant he could easily cut halfway through a beast with a single swing. “Stoooooormmmmrunnnnnnnnneeeeerrrr!” Obsidian roared as he charged the ranks once again, despit his great loss of blood. He was cuting through enemys like rows of grain, his fur painted red with blood from his many minor. Fangis was advancing towards him however. The battle came to a halt with both sides watching there leaders. Fangis was on obsidian in a minute. The battle was on! Fangis swung backbitter at Obsidian with amazing skill, aming to cleave him in two. Obsidian was startlingly fast. He bent backwards and allowed it to miss him, but it nearly cut out his throaght. Fangis smilled and said, "Why do you fight the inevitable Obsidian? I hear your wife died to the dryditch feaver six seasons ago!" "Yes, and left me with my enfant son Sandile!" Obsidian roared, leaping forward and swinging his sword at Fangis's chest, but was forced to drop into a roll by another swing by Fangis. "I will never leave him to vermin like you!" The battle continued in this matter, the fighters talking about ther point of veiw, as the tryed to gut each other, but neater could gain the advantage. "So, you have a son aye? well, you better win or i'll kill him to.Haha!" "You won't touch him! you will I will fight the DEVIL to protect him! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOLT! they locked blades, and to the surprize of both sides, Obsidian began to force fangis back. Fangis yellped suddenly when he steped back an found himself up to his knees in water. Looked down in surprize, which was nearly a fatal mistake. Obsidian let forward and tryed to hamstring him. Fangis lept backwards, strugling to keep from sustaining a maiming blow. Obsidian charged forward, the water in no way limiting his movement. he jumped, stabing at Fangis's face. Fangis stepped back, the sword just a hair's length from his nose. the momentom of the attack caired Obsidian farther forward into a double kick to the stomack, and as hehed off from fangis, he made shure that he struck him in the chin. Suddenly a jevelin struck right between his shoulder blades. Obsidian didn't even realize it. Obsidian continued to fight until he had stabed Fangis through the chest, causing him to collapse. After that, Obsidian fell, and lay still. "Father!" a young otter cryed as he charged towards them. He had black fur and a white underbelly, from what Fangis could see. his resemblince to obsidian was uncanny. Sandike, thought Fangis thought as he struggled to get to his feet. Sandike was horrified. His father, cut down by an ermine's javiline. Sandike ran to his father's side, hopping he was alive. His hopes proved false. "Father," he sobbed. Then he only had on thought in his mind, revenge. he lifted his fathers sword over his head and looked at the ammased crowds ov vermin. YOU! he charged the Ermine who had thrown the javeline. One porpose in mind. "DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Ermine who had killed Obsidian tryed to flee from the young charging otter, but he couldn't get through the ranks of his own allies. The last sound he heard was the swish of moving steel. Sandike tuned from his dead victim and gazed at the rest of the horde. He felt invincible! He razed the sword and prepared to charge. A memory stoped him in his tracks. it was a lecture by his father. "bloodwrath is a mental illness caused by a nearly uncontrollable rage. It is a weakness to those who fight with speed and agility. NEVER fall into it." Sandike shook off his bloodwrath, and bagan the walk tuwards the horde calmly. Aaaaagggggghhhhh! He felt a sudden pain down his back, and knew no more. Book one. A hunter is born Chapter one. Sparring Artic Eye sighed. His dreames that night night Had bein a reenactment of that nightmare of a rade four seasons ago, and as allways it had ended with pore Sandike geting his back riped open by that monster Fangis, and the enemy reatreating, draging there wounded leader with them. Sandike. The young Sea otter had Vanished without a trace the very day his wound had healed. Now Artice eye was leader of holt Stormrunner, but he constantly sent out scouting parties in serching for the young sea otter. They had only ever heard tell of the young one. Artic eye walked out of his cave and looked at the four score otters before him. The holt comes first, that is what Obsidian had allways said. If it wasn't for that fact, he would be out every day, looking for his nephew. "Artice Eye!" cryed a sea otter child about seven seasons of age "my brother just landed a load of water shrimp! Can we have hot root soup tonight!?" Artice eye considered it for a minute, then agreed. "certanly pikeswime. some Hot root would be a welcome change from the leek and mushroom that we usually have, thanks to that silly tastless cook of ours." "NOOOOOW IIIII HUUUUUUNNNNT!" Sandike was wading through a fight as a pike through a swarm of tadpoles. His father's sword moved as if alive, gleaming with pleasure of it's use. Sandike moved so that his back was up to a large pine tree. he fought on for a moment, then allowed his unussed left paw to become tangled in his cloak. You think that you can defeat me!? Well Im leaving! Suddenly sweet scented smoke swelled from the ground at Sandike's feet, completely engulfing him. The smoke burst into flame, and was gone. As was Sandike. "Weared he go?" cryed an astonished group of vermin. He"s gone! An odd Sablehttp://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sables like creature watched from a nearby tree. Fangis Ought to stop sending out such large Scouting parties, it murmered. When Sandike disappeared, it began shaching with mirth. That otters Optical illusions get beter every day! he thought as he looked at the astonisahed faces of the vermin. Creaping slowly away from the sceen of the battle, he jumped from tree to tree like a squirrel. coming to the edge of a river he jumped in and swam like an otter, moving a league upstream. emerging from the river, he began to smell fresh roasted fish. "Sandike you scoundrel, you began dinner without me!" "Hahaha. Well your the one who insisted on taking the long way here my friend. Eather way I havent eaten any yet Shamack." The young mink took off his cloak and sat down. Who is Shamack? what is Shamack? Thoes are questions That even he doesn't Know the answer to. But this is what he does know. His parents wandered accros the sea, never stayng in one place for more than a fiew days. HE, never stayed in one place for more than a fiew days. All he ever Knew about his kind was that they were called mink, and sumetimes reffered to as "swamp otter" thanks to there swimming skilles. He knew that his breead came from a land far to the west. And he knew of every weapon his parents had ever come across. Shamack opened his eyes. Time to spar with Sandike, he thought. But as he got to his feet, he relized. Sandike was gone! Slowly he reached for his Iklwa spear and sliped it through his belt, along with his war club, three Iwisa, and eight Tomahawk. Were was Sandike? if there was one thing he knew about his friend, it was that Sandike loved to do sneak attacks. "NOOOOOW IIIII HUUUUUUNNNNT!". Sandike came out from nowhere swinging his fathers sword with deadly skill. shamack spun and drew his Iwisa and trew it at him. Sandike knocked it out of the air withe the flat of his sword. Shamack drew his other two and began circling sandike. He threw the left one and drew a Tomahawk, as Sandike roled to the side. Shamack charged sandike... "Sooo... thats the famed Sandike? He's taller and thiner than I imagined." A small patrol of vermin had heard the sond of Shamack and Sandike sparring and come to see what was going on. "But why doesn't he just do some magic and kill that guy?" "Because you dolt! There friends, there just training! now hears the plan, we wait till one loses or gets disarmed and then charge!" His iklwa in one hand a tomahawk in the other, he anvanced slowly on Sandike. it felt like Hours since the match had begun, but he knew it had only bein minutes. Shamack took advantage of every opening every gap in Sandikes defence, but stil coulden't land a blow. sudemnly, he saw it, sandike hd gon into a defensive position\, sword held to sop an over head swing. but instead ov an overhead swing, he puled his iklaw under sandikes sword and hooked his tomahawk over it. with a sudden yank, the sword whent' flying. then three things happened at once, Shamack placed his Iklaw between Sandike's Eyes, won the match, and the vermin charged... Chapter two.That darn squirrel Extact from the diary of infirmary keeper Leaf Ferntail. well, it's a beautiful spring day at rewalF abbey, though that darn sparra Sabrebeak has bein filling my son's head with tails of far off lands,and you know what that means. I bet my wife will go running down the stairs screaming he's gone again. he'll probally show up in a fiew days with the guosim, skipper, or mabby the pineslinger squirrels. Oh! Well I will have to continue my writings later! My prediction was correct. "He's gone again!" Sola Ferntail ran down from the infirmary screaming for here son Greeneye. "Greeneye! Greeneye! Where are you my son!," she roared as she dashed into the cellar. she ran up to a half open door, hoping that he was in there. But when she ran in it was empty. "Sorry Sol, but when it comes to that young one of yours there' no chance of catching im in the act." Grumbol Hawthorn cellarhog walked up calmly. "":See? he took his spear and ... what does he call it? ... Jian? Ya, and he took his Jain sword to. When he gets going , there's no stoping him! Sola wiped the tears from her eyes. "But he's still just ... " "A good fighter! Hes bein in fights with foxes, waloped weasels, ravaged rats, freaked out ferrets, and bein gone for up to twenty days!" Sola griped her stomach and sat down hard. "Don't remind me! Just the thought of that trip makes me sick to the stomach." "He wouldent leave the abbey at all if it wasn't for that young sparra sabrebeak." Leaf Ferntail walked in. "I've tryed everything, locking up his homemade weapons in the cellar, forbiding him to speak to Saberbeak, I even lock his door at night, but nothing keeps him home short of the winter season! "Aye," repied Grumbol, " wonder were that trubolsum twosum are right now..." Hurry up you silly squirrel, Logalog needs our help! Two distinct thing seperated greeneye from other squirrels. both sugested by his name. for one, Ferntail, becaus of the fern shaped black markings on his his tail, two green eyes. One, Saberbeak, Logalog and the guosim can take care of themselves, and two, why do you allways think that noone can win a fight without my help? honestly, sometimes I regret teaching you to talk like one of us!. Well, I could talk like a sparra if you wanted, but you wouldent understand me! The young squirrel lept from tree to tree with a champion treewifflers agility. "Well the rivers straight ahead any way." the scean that greated them, however, was not what Greeneye expected. "Saberbeak! The guosim are this outnumbered and you brought me? You should have brought the whole LONG PATROL!" The scean that greated the twosum was a slaughted house whating to happen. the guosim were allready spred out and weak, while the enemy, who must have originaly outnumberd them four to one, hadn't even put half of there soilders into battle. Ronara Tallone! That scume bage! I warned him that next time we met that only one would walk away. well saber beak, lets go give a wildcat a nice big surprize... Blanedor Tallone walked through the battle as if invincible. He haden't even bothered to draw his weapon yet. The shrews couldn't even get through his iron lamellar armor. he wore a pair of brass toed boots on his feet, which he yoused to kick any gousim who got to close. Soon, soon they could get to redwall, and that anoing little squirrel greeneye. He had bein humiliated by that squirrel more than once. the most anoing part of it was that he was less that twelve seasons old! at first the youg squirrel had barley stood a chanse against him, but as the seasons went by, he got better and better. suddeny a sound he knew to well rumboled acrose the battlefield. Scaaaaamooore! A challenge! his father had developed a code for use in battle, so the enemy couldn't understand him... and now he had bien challenged to singel combat! only one would dare oppose his father(other than Blanedor), greeneye was here! The Guosim reacted as if they knew what the cry ment to, forming a half cyrcle aroud the the middle of the clearing, and his own beasts did the same. Ronara tallone came swagering through the croud of vermin carrying his halberg and broadsword, confidence radiating off him like light. "Getting a little over confident are we father, murmured Blanedor, just cause you beat greeneye last time? Well, lets see what happens this time, he said with a blood thirsty smile." Greeneye came throught the unerbruse his head held high, his spear in paw. His spear was a simple oak wood poll with a iron ball pon one end, and a two paw lenght blade onthe other. his jain straped to his waist. both let out there war cryes, and charged. TAAAAAAALLLOOOOOOOONE! REEEEEEEDWAAAAAALLLL! "Why whont you lisnen to me! Greeneye is out there fighting a wildcat, the Gousim our out numbered four to one, and you whont listen to me because I'm know for pulling PRANKS!" It was a very frantic sparra that had arrived at redwall, and making things worse was the fact that no one would believe him. "Why should we belive you, this could be one giant joke." Saberbeak never regreted droping a bucket of mud on skipper more than now. "But it's not a joke! If it is I sware I will never come back to the lower levels of redwall!" Chapter Three. The one who wanders "Why do I feal so... so... unsatisfied? No that is not thee word I'm thinking of. So what is it? I want to travel, but I don't know were to. I want to fight in battles, but I don't want to kill. Oh never mind! Ive been traveling for to long! I'm begining to think to myself like im talking outloud." Darcelmathe, a young otter, trudged through the underbrush in the far west mossflower woods. "Well, I guess I'll do what I do every Day and wander randumly and see what I can do to help the creatures I meet." In his paw was a long peice of hardwood he had found in the ocean waves that he used as sa bo(staff). At his side hung a one sided long knife, and next to it was a oak wood club about half the length of his arm, two metal poins extended from each end, a single metal bare that went through the middle adding weight. He had a wooden mace over one shoulder. A long cloak covered most of his body, and a pair of bagy pants covered his legs. his fur, what could be seen of it, was a golden brown, and his eyes were deep hazelnut brown. His arms were obviously thin, thanks to the tight fitting shirt that he wore. His lips were set in a straight line, and his were calm, until he heared a cry. "EEEEEUUUUUUULLLLAALLLIIIAAAAAAAA!!!" "That's a salamandastrom war cry," he murmered. "Whats a hare or badger doing out hear? On the other paw, what am I doing out hear?" the young otter walked slowly tuwards the source of the sound. "I hope whoever it is doesn't need help, I only have wooden weapons!" He arrived on the edge of the clearing, were he discovered the scource of the sound. A small group of vermin were attacking a young haremaid, who as fare as Doucemathe could tell, was unarmed. well attacking wasn't exactly the word, as they appered to be having an insult contest. "Hey rabbit! Why do you let that toad sit on your nose? Oh wait, is that your face?" said a stoat with an unaturaly long lower jaw "Oh ya! Well your a laggy liped louce!" countered the haremaid. "Attualy, that ones a giant jawed jiber jumper," said Darcelmathe coming out from behind a tree. "And the rat next to him is a big bellied belt breaker." The vermin, a rat, weasel, stoat, and fox, seamed surprised, but undetered by this new competitor in there insult game, and the weasle jumped in to defend his friend. Hey, my matey aint fat! The otter just smiled. Well of course you'd say that! the fat between your ears alone must weigh twice as mutch as your friend there, fat head! The vermin started snarling at Darcelmathe, all exwpt the fox, who just leaned against a tree as if he was unaware of the the insultes. "Looks like that ones the leader" he thought. He then said allowed "well if you whant to fight, fatsoes and slowpokes that you are, then come one! They neaded no second biding. The rat, who was armed but seamed to have forgoten about the sword, came at him first. it jump at him but got a good bo between the eyes foom a non-expert swing. the next one to come was the weasle with an ax. It went for a cleave, but Darcelmathe cought it with his stalf. He turned and stabed the ferret, how hade two long dagers, in the stomach then turned back to give the weasel a slap to the temples of his head that sent him sprawling to the ground. A quick overhead swing to the ferret sent him to the ground. Darcelmathe looked at the fox and sighed. "How long have they had thoes weapons?" he said in a annoid voice. "Cause they used them like it was one day." The Fox looked at him, as if for the first time and said , "thats surprising,' it was two hours ago they got them. We stoll them from that haremaid." "What about that spear of yours? How long have you had that?" askes the otter, looking at the weapon in the foxes hand. About a season, why? replied the fox." "Because, I was hoping this wouldn't be to easy" finshed the otter launching himself at the fox. the fox instantly rased his spear in a two handed grip that blocked the otters blow. Then, to the surprise of both fox and haremaid (who was standing with her back to a tree and her jaw droped) the otter tried to strike up a conversation. "I see you have a simular problem to what I have. You over think. You think about something until you think of something else, then another thing, and another, all the wile ignoring everything around you un and someone could be killed right before your eyes, and you wouldn't realize it for at least a fiew seconds." The whole wile the otter spoke, he continued to attattacked the fox, parieng stabes and blocking the attempts of the fox to club him over the head. The otter wasn't the best with the bow staff, but was good enuf to hold his own against the fox. The fox to a stab at the otters foot, and the otter steped back, then forward, puting his foot on the shaft just above the spearhead. he slamed the staff into the fox's paw, causing him to relese the spear. He stagered back. The fox, who was shocked by how well the otter had understood his mind, answered him. “Yes, that is exactly what… Ow! He yelped as the otter struck his paw. The fox forgot what he was saying and grabbed the otter’s staff. The two pulled on it for a minute, then the otter jest let go, and the fox tripped over a root that was behind him. The fox tossed away the staff and dived for his spear. “If I get my spear, I may get the otter to surrender! But then what would I do? Kill him? I don’t know.” the fox, who was named Alavrinde, was thinking. He lunged with his spear. CLONK! The otter had drawn a club from his shoulder and counter attacked, but he managed to block it with the middle of his spear. The otter turned around and ran about seven paces, the faced the fox and said, ‘Take your best shot. You can through that thing, cant you? The fox took a step back, and thru his spear… butt first. The otter spun like a dancer, and the spear went by his side. The fox took advantage of the otters distance and grabbed turned to grab the staff. CLONK! The haremaid stood over the unconscious fox clutching the otters staff. "Thanks," said Melveda the haremaid. But I could have handled those thieves myself. “Yah, but I can’t stand it when beasts use deadly force, so I took care of it,” Answered Darcelmathe. The haremaid was now starring intently. Haven’t we met before? Your face looks familiar. Darcelmathe frowned. I should say so. I spent the whole winter at salamandastron! I’m Doucelmathe. Remember? And aren’t you… He went into an imitation, walking around as if he had a peg leg. “Batten down the hatches, wot wot! Prepare for battle, and if you see any fancy earrings on those vermin, grab um for me! My right ear isn’t droopy enough yet! Hahaha!” he finished his imitation. Aren’t you that generals niece? I can never keep names straight! “Yes, I am. And the name is Melveda.” The haremaid sighed. And can you help me get these stolen weapons back to my cart? I’m already half a day behind, and the leader of the rouge crew is very angry when you’re late for something. “Yes I’ll , and know how Keldren is. I’ve been up there before. The rouge crews land, that is. Very violent group, that lot. They don’t like me either.” By the way, why are you name Doucelmathe? It’s a rather, er, odd sounding. Dad wanted to name me after all my uncles, so my name is Darwin, Celtis, Mathalike, Halduwon. So I abbreviated it to Darcelmathe Halduwon. Darcelmathe picked up the axe. “So which way to your cart… what’s your name again?” Chapter four. More mystery The second Sandike lost his sword the vermin attacked. “Charge!” roared there leader. “Kill them! Blood! Death! Destru…” the weasel gray rat stopped in the middle of the word “destroy” as a tomahawk hit him the face. As usual, Shamack had reacted with lightning speed. The vermin were still far enough away that he had time to gather most of his weapons, but as he turned to see how Sandike, and roared. He was unconscious, with a sling stone next to his head. “Honestly” he growled “they come here for you and I haft to fight them cause you didn’t watch your head.” Shamack struck a gray rat in the chest with a tomahawk, before spinning around and impaling an ermine with his Iklaw. He turned again and drew his blade across the throat of a fox, which collapsed. He slammed one of his clubs into the skull of a rat. CLANG! He knocked a sword out of a foxes hand with a tomahawk, after sending the tomahawk into the chest of an ermine. Shamack snarled, as a arrow penetrated the thick layers of wool he wore and pierced the skin. Shamack looked around, and spotting the gray rat archer, sent a club flying between his eyes. The fight carried on like that, enemies falling prey to Shamack’s attacks, and Shamack gaining several wounds. A cut under one eye, a gash one leg, a large slingstone had struck his wrist, causing some bruising. Then, there was only one creature still standing. The gray rat archer, who was still woozy from the club between his eyes. The rat was trembling in fear, but wasn’t looking at Shamack, but at something behind him. Shamack spun to see what it was. “Hello Shamack,” said the fox.” Hear to join your parents, I see.” Keep going Lads; we can’t lose to a bally wind! "EEEEEUUUUUUULLLLAALLLIIIAAAAAAAA!!!" The hare General Sekel (he made everyone call him that) roared into the wind. He had a large wide hat that only remained on his head thanks to its having two holes in it for the hares ears, and a loop that went around the hares neck. His left ear was weighed down from over a score of searat earing( whitch he either clamed or made after a battle) which made it sit at a 10 degree angle. He was standing at the wheel of the large ship that the long patrol and rouge crew both used. It was a nearly identical version of the ship they had taken from the wearat countless seasons before. Usually he shared his leadership with a rouge crew otter, but as Polarose had died in there last battle, Sekel had been forced to take over. The ship’s crew continued to row the oars as they fought against the wind. One hare murmured grumpily. “A bally slave driver! That’s what he is, wotwot! All he needs is the whip!” An otter whispered, “Don’t let him hear you mate! He’ll use your ears for a tie!” I heard both of you, wotwot! I can’t NOT hear you! This little breeze is so quite that I could hear a pin drop. The hare captain roared from the wheel. He had barley heard them speaking, but decided to exaggerate. ”Now keep rowing my lads! We’ll overtake those vermin scum by evening!” They had spent several days following the vermin that had killed Polarose. The hare general was determined to destroy them for taking his friend. As they sailed on, the enemy ship remained in sight. As it had for three days. It was obvious that the vermin were leading them into a trap, but Sekel refused to believe every one. One time his eyes hade flashed red with bloodwrath. They knew it was usless to try reasoning with him. And so one they went. Shamack backed away from the fox that was responsible for the death of his father. “You! What are you doing here?! How did you find me!? “Shamack,” said the fox calmly.” You know why I’m here. “As for how … I’m just one of the best trackers in the land! Haha! Now come to Kalaric! Come to doom!” Shamack backed away, fear flashing through his eyes. Shamack had thought no one could beat his father, but this fox had. And he had done it without cheating. Kalaric Snowblood, the only creature that Shamack feared. “So you’re scared of this fox, huh?” a younger version of Sandike’s voice flashed through his head. “Well then, smash your fear like a glass vase! Fear doesn’t rule a life unless you let it, that’s what dad always said… so prove you’re not going to be ruled!” Sandike always knew what to say, even when it was seasons earlier. Shamack steeled himself. “leave now, fox. While I still give you the chance.” Hahahaha! I killed your father, I fought off Obsidian, your palls father, took on Barracuda Sliteye stormrunner and never backed down once. What makes you think you can beat me? “Barracuda beat you for one. He nearly killed you for two. The scar on your chest is proves it.” The fox snarled. “That otter is a walking boulder with a spear! He doesn’t count you… YOWCH! A throwing club hit him on the foot. The fox drew a long, two-pawed straight sword and charged the metallic gray mink. Screaming death and bloody murder. Shamack drew his ilkwa and prepared to fight. He went to sidestep an overhead swing, but just as he was out of the way, the swing curved and nearly took of his arm. He countered with a stab at the fox’s throat. The fox simply stepped back and kicked Shamack in the gut. Shamack recover quickly as possible, but was still winded. He tried to get as close to Kalaric to use the speed of his weapon. The fox in turned backed away, trying to use his sword superior range of his own sword. Shamack shifted in close and managed to cut a small gap into the fox’s side, before dogging out of the way of a swing at his neck. Shamack gritted his teeth as the sword cut into his leg. He twisted to the right and hit Kalaric with the butt of his spear, but missed. In turn the pommel of the fox’s sword came crashing into his skull. Shamack crumbled to the ground; just as kalaric’s guards came charging out of the woods. They froze in fear as a blood chilling scream filled the air. The fox turned around to see Sandike snapping the back of the rat archer over his knee like a twig. He turned to Kalaric, and drew his sword, usually ice blue eyes shining violet. “Stay…Away… From … My… Friend!” then he charged. One of the guards who didn’t get out of the way fast enough was grabbed by the otter. Sandike twisted the ermine’s head to the side, causing it to snap with a crack. He charges headfirst into the fox, bowling him over. Kalaric in turn double kicked him of before he got his own neck snapped. The otter got to his feet, his eyes notably closer to their usual color. He charged, and mad three lightning fast swings at the fox, who in turn struggled to keep up. The otter continued to put up a steady fury of attacks, the fox all the time looking for an opening. When he saw one, he took it, and his sword sliced a deep grove of flesh from the otter’s arm. But, he left his side exposed, and the otter punched him in the same spot that Shamack had struck him earlier. He felt his rib snap, as he looked into the eyes of the otter, which had gone a shade of purple that was close to red. “Bash and bleed, batter and blood, NOOOOOWWW IIIII HUUUUUUNNNNNNNT!” The fox was lifted off the ground as if he were weightless, and thrown against a tree. The Bloodwrath suffering otter turned to the rest of the guards, eyes glittering blood-red. He dropped his sword, and charged, fists flying. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction